


preludes to the nights to come

by foxgloved



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxgloved/pseuds/foxgloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has never been more thankful for the internet cafe just off-campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	preludes to the nights to come

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: finnrey meeting in a modern college au ; title: something in the water - brooke fraser

Rey has never been more thankful for the internet cafe just off-campus. Somehow, within the first two weeks, she's lost her engineering textbook—and she _tries_ to keep her room neat, since she's had nothing but practice at tidying things in the past eighteen years. The professor is a real hardass, so clearly she can't just ask for a new one unless she wants to flunk out of the studies needed for any career choice she'll want in under a month. And so here she is, scouring the internet for a replacement PDF file. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes, given the vast internet, but there are plenty of other students sprawled throughout the cafe, all also using up the bandwidth.

And another just walked in: a boy in a tattered jacket that has a patched-on name-tag reading _FINN_ , a bag that's falling apart at the seams slung over his shoulder. He scans the crowds, hands fidgeting at his sides until he meets Rey's eyes—apparently her bulging veins don't dissuade him, as he drops into the chair across the table from Rey.

“Hi,” he says.

“Hi,” Rey says. She takes a long, long swig of her coffee, which is more bitter than she usually takes it, but does assist in waking her up. (If she doesn't crash by the time she's found her textbook.)

The boy—Finn—is silent for a few more beats, in which Google refuses to load still, before he says, “You're an engineering major, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I think my friend Poe has that class with you.” Rey thinks she knows Poe—the guy who she's found swearing in Spanish at his textbooks more than once, though she's never had a real conversation with him. Finn stretches out a hand when she jerks her head in acknowledgment, biting down on the scorning remarks at her laptop. “I'm Finn. Undecided.”

Rey's thought that little spark with handshakes was only for cheesy romance novels, but she jolts a little when she shakes Finn's hand, and actually smiles. “I'm Rey,” she says, and then smacks her keyboard when her screen shutters out due to “NETWORK CONNECTIVITY ISSUES”.

(She gets kicked out of the cafe when she starts yelling. Outside, Finn catches up to her on the second block away from the cafe, sitting beside her on the crumbling curb. “If you need anywhere to use wi-fi, my building has a pretty strong signal.”

“I just might take you up on that,” Rey says.)

**Author's Note:**

> [ay](http://heterophobicalec.tumblr.com/)


End file.
